The New Girl
by LittleOtakuDemon
Summary: After Yui is turned into a vampire, a new bride arrives at the Sakamaki House. Her name is Kana Mukami. Kana lost her brother four years ago to a man named KarlHeinz Sakamaki. What happens when she learns the truth about her brother's whereabouts and that she is living with six sadistic vampire brothers. Will she accept her feelings for a certain hot tempered red head?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please review *-***

 **I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Reiji: Can you hurry up, I can't stand to be near this goodfor nothing any longer**

 **Shu: Shhh you're too loud**

 **Subaru: Tch why do I have to be here**

 **Ayato: Oi, where is my takoyaki,Yours Truly is hungry**

 **Laito: can't we go somewhere alone**

 **Me: *nosebleed* -.-**

 **Kanato: * tugs on my shirt* Teddy says that you would be a wonderful addition to my gallery**

 **Me: SHUT UP AND SAY IT OR SO HELP HELP ME I WILL STAB YOU WITH A FORK**

 **everyone freezes* : Ms. Demon is not responsible for the nose bleeds that may occur during this story**

 **Me: Thank you now go play like good boys**

 **Reiji : but I don't pla-**

 **Me: *starts chasing him with fork and yells at him in Japanese**

* * *

The New Girl

Chapter One

"Mom, I'm not going to live with some rich perv in a stupid mansion! Haven't you ever noticed that nobody ever comes back to the church after they're sent there? How about that Yui Komori girl, she never came back did she?", I said glaring at my mother. "Kana,sweetheart,you have no choice. The church does this when it's needed. I dont want you to go honestly but if you don't then we will lose our house.", she said to me teary-eyed. "So you're selling me basicaly right? How much money are you making off me mother, is that why you try to make me so pretty, just so I can please some sicko with bad intentions?",I blurted out. She started crying and for once in my life I didn't care. It was my 18th birthday and this was my gift, being sold off to an old guy. Thanks a bunch mom."  
I reluctantly packed my suitcase and other essentials ,including a taser,into a smaller bag. _BEEP BEEP!_ I looked out my bedroom window and saw a limo parked outside my house. Maybe going to live in a mansion would be a change of scenery. My house was a one level, run-down, filthy cabin. It's always been my mother and I since my father left us when I was three. I have an older brother but he left with man named KarlHeinz Sakamaki four years ago on my birthday and never came back. I looked in the broken mirror on my wall, I was wearing tight jeans that fit me perfectly and a crop top that said _BITE ME_ on the front. I came out of my room and glared at my mother, she was still crying and holding a family photo. 'Such useless emotions', I thought to myself and walked out of the door. The driver opened the trunk for me to put my bags in. Then I swiftly got into the back seat of the shining vehicle. I looked at my mom as we drove away, she was heartbroken. I didn't even say goodbye.

xXx\ 3 Hours Later /xXx

We were driving for a while before the car came to a stop. The driver got out and took my luggage out of the trunk and gave it to me. Soon after, he drove away and left me in front of a huge mansion. I looked up at house and wondered how long it had been there. Walking down the cobblestone path that led to the door , it began to rain roughly. I easily dodged getting wet by running as fast as I could to the door. Once at the door, I knocked few times. After a few minutes of waiting, I decided to go inside whether I was invited or not. Walking into the entry, it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. I looked around my surroundings a bit before noticing a boy with auburn hair and a school uniform, that wasn't being worn correctly, laying completely still on a sofa. I went over to him and stared in awe at how gorgeous he was. Not caring that I didn't know him, I tapped him on the shoulder. Then I noticed something, he wasn't breathing. I put two fingers to his neck and realized that he had no pulse. 'Boy I hope he isn't dead, not that I care, I just don't need anyone calling the cops and them seeing my prints on his neck' , I thought to myself. I decided he needed help so I climbed on top of him and prepared to give him CPR,but suddenly we were flipped over and he was on top of me. "Yours Truly enjoyed the way he was woken up", the green-eyed boy said smirking at me. He looked about my age and his eyes were exteamly mezmerising, you could get lost in those emerald pools. "I..you were dead, I was going to give you CPR", I said confused at the fact that he wasn't dead. " I'm not dead, exactly what do you think I am?", he asked smirking a bit. I bit my lip unable to think of something to say to the boy above me. He slowly lowered himself to my neck and licked it. I cringed at the gross gesture.

"Ayato!", a furious looking blonde girl yelled looking at us. " Oi Chichinashi, what do you want?", he said still on top of me. 'Ayato as in Ayato Sakamaki. His father was the one who took my brother away from me!', I thought to myself as I pushed the boy off of me. The girl grabbed Ayato by the ear and dragged him away from me. "Hi, I'm Yui Komori", she said smiling at me with Ayato's ear still in her hand. He was struggling very hard but for some reason he couldn't get away from the small girl. "I'm Kana Mukami", I said quietly. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Both of their eyes were wide as if they had seen a ghost. "Did I say something wrong?", I asked kind of freaked out by their staring. " No, not at all Kana-chan", Yui said grabbing my arm and dragging me into what looked like a livingroom. "It's just Kana", I said to her a bit annoyed that I was even here. She looked back at me and smiled. I turned my head and saw that the red head wasn't behind us anymore. I kept following her into the living room and sat down as she ran up a flight of satirs. I looked around and sighed dropping my head to the ground. ' I'm not gonna like it here', I thought to myself . Suddenly someone cleared their throat as if to get my attention. I looked up and saw a tall raven haired man with glasses that covered his red eyes glaring at me . I stood up and bowed to him " Hi, I'm Kana Mukami. I was told that I was to live here by the church.", I said looking up at the tall man. His eyes widened a bit befor coming back to his cold gaze, " I was not told that we were going to have another sacrificial bride this year. That good-for-nothing probably knows something about this.", he said looking at a a boy laying on the couch near the doorway that I swear wasn't there before. He had blonde hair, a school uniform on with the jacket draped around his shoulders, and a choker with a Mp3 player attached to it with the ear buds set snungly inside his ears. He opened his eyes halfway and I could see the shinning blue orbs hidden behind his eyelids. "She was sent here from the church,like Yui, to become a sacrificial bride. Since Yui is no longer human, they sent another to take her place. Neither Yui or Kana can leave this place now, they simply know too much. Oh and we can't kill her either" I was stunned when he said that Yui was no longer human. What did he mean by that and what does he mean that I can't leave. I can leave whenever I want. "Ah, what's this? What a pretty kitten you are", a boy said suddenly appearing behind me. I jumped forward from him when he licked my neck. I looked at him , he had the same auburn hair and emerald eyes that Ayato had and he also wore a school unfiorm with a jacket that had fur around the hood . He had a fedora on that gave him a playboy look. "Aw kitten, don't be scared of me. By the way I love the shirt you wore for me today. " I jumped again when I felt another wet sensation on my cheek. "She tastes good, like candy, doesn't she Teddy.", a purple haired boy said whispering to a stuffed bear held tightly in his arms. I screamed when I was grabbed by the the one wearing the fedora and pulled out my taser and tased him. He let got of me and fell backwards, shaking violently from the powerful shock. The small purple haired boy that was once beside me was now hiding behind Yui. "What is wrong with you poeple. Why were they licking me?", I said glaring at the spectacled man sitting in the chair.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone. That low-life over there asleep is Shu Sakamaki, the eldest son. I am Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest, Ayato Sakamaki the third, Kanato Sakamaki, holding the stuffed bear, is the fourth, and the fifth is Laito Sakamaki, that pervert you left shaking on the floor . Also that one over there behind the wall is Subaru Sakamaki, the youngest brother." Subaru ahd white hair that made his red eyes stand out even more. He looked kind of scary but cute. I looked around at them all and noticed something strange about them. "Yes Kitten , we're all vampires and I don't advise you to run, that will only arouse me more", the fedora wearing vampire said giggling a bit as he got up off the floor. "Vam...pires" I said shaking a bit. I backed up until I reached a door. "Let her run, I haven't been this excited since pancake first arrived here.", Ayato said in a sadistic tone. As soon as he said that, I looked around the room and finally noticed that they all had fangs , including Yui. I bolted out of the room in attempt to find a way out as maniacal laughter filled the mansion. "You can't escape us Kitten", Laito said appearing in front of me. I ran the other way as he said, "I like you Kitten, this should be fun" .


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter !**

 **Thanks for reviewing guys...You make my heart flutter!**

 **Reiji is currently resting after I stabbed him multiple times with a fork. He was found in a ditch near a playground. Poor kids.**

 **Anywayyyyyyyy**

 **Laito: does not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters but she does own my heart**

 **Me: Shut up Laito or I'll tase you like Kana did**

 **Laito: I'll have my fun with her soon enough**

 **Me : O.o**

The New Girl

Chapter 2

Those last words that came from his mouth gave me chills as I kept running. Suddenly I

ran into something that felt like a brick wall, It was Ayato. I blushed as he glared at me; after

regaining my composure I kept running. I found the front door after what felt like a century, I

tried to open it nut I couldn't. Thunder shook the house as I slid down the door and brought my

knees up to my chest. I began to cry, I was going to die here without seeing my mother again

or...my brother.  
My sobbing suddenly stopped when a familiar voice spoke to me, "Ms. Kana please

take such matters, as crying, to your private room. I do not want your tears on the carpet.", he

said looking down at me. "Come, I'll show you to your room", he said stretching a hand out to

me to grasp. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet with ease. "Wh-why am I here?" , I

asked the ravened haired man. " You are a sacrificial bride,you are here to supply us with your

blood and nothing more really if you don't find an Adam." ,he said walking quickly up the stairs.

"An Adam?" " Don't worry about that now.", he said when we stopped in front of a door. "Your

name is Kana Mukami, if I may ask, do you have an older brother?", he said looking down at me.

"Hai, I have an onii-chan, his name is -" "Reiji !" , I was cut off by Kanato and Yui running

towards us."What is it now?", Reiji asked obviously annoyed. "Yui took Teddy and threw him in

the pool." "I only did it because you tried to kiss me knowing that Ayato and I are dating" Yui

walked off to god knows where and Kanato looked like he was on the verge of tears. He looked

so boyish even though he had to be about my age. I felt bad for him, I mean it's obvious that he

has some mental issues and that he's creepily attached to that toy.

"Kana-chan", he called to me sniffling a bit. "Um yes...and it's just Kana" I looked at the

boy wiping his face free from tears. "Will you help me get Teddy?", he said looking at me with

those sad, purple eyes. "Sure" I said smiling at him. He led me down a few hallways and I

couldn't help but notice the potraits on the walls. One particular painting caught my eye. It was

him, KarlHeinz Sakamaki. ' I hope you're okay Yuma', I thought to myself . We finally reached

the pool and Kanato semed very excited. He showed me where his teddy was and I jumped in.

The water was so thick and it was deathly silent. For some reason, I thought I could hear the

faint sound of _Fur Elise_ playing in the pool but I kept swimming when I saw the bear at the

bottom of the pool. Then something,more like someone,caught my eye. It was the eldest son

laying on the bottom of the cool, silent oasis. I ignored him because I knew that I was starting to

run out of air. I grabbed the bear and swam to the top. "Ghaa...he-here Ka-Kanato-kun", I said

shivering and trying to catch my breath as I climbed out of the pool. He simply snatched the

bear away from me and walked away whispering to it. I walked towards the door but was

stopped by a voice. "Reiji will be furiuos if you track water through the house and get a cold on

your first day here.", Shu said laying in front of the door. I looked at him amazed at the fact that

he was shirtless. His body was lean yet muscular, I had an instant nose bleed and he threw a

towel at my face. I cleaned up my blood but before I could put the towel in a basket, I was

pinned against a nearby wall. "Shu-san let go of me" , I said struggling to get away from the

blonde vampire.

"You're so loud, just be quiet and let me show you a whole new world.", he said licking my

neck nd for some reason I liked it. "Your body tempature is extreamly high, you like this don't

you. Such a lewd girl Kana-chan is. ", he said smirking into the crook of my neck before licking it.

"Oi what is this, Yours Truly will be her first not you.",Ayato said pushung Shu off of me.

"Whatever",Shu said laying back down. Ayato picked me up and carried me to me room. I

blushed while being carried bridal style through the dark hallways. "Tch, stop blushing so much,

I'm only doing this because I don't want to hear Reiji's voice about you getting the floors

wet.",he said glaring at me. Little did we know, a certain jealous vampire was watching the

whole ordeal and she did not like the way **her** boyfriend was treating the new girl. "Ah so

you're jealous Bitch-chan hm?", Laito said from the shadows behind Yui. "Wh-what, no I'm not

jealous. It's just that I don't trust her." ,Yui said clearly lying. Laito giggled and walked away. ' I'm

not jealous...am I',Yui thought to herself as Ayato carried the girl into her room.

xXx\Kana's Room/xXx

Ayato sat Kana down softly and was about to leave but he smelled tasty,

almost like..."Takoyaki?",Ayato said trying to identify the smell. " Um yeah, I always keep

Takoyaki with me. It's my fovorite.", I said pulling out a small blue box full of the delectable

foods. "You want some?", I said holding out the box. He quickly took the box out of my hands

and sat on the bed behind him. He took a bite and his eyes widened, "This is deliscious,even

better than Chichinashi's, where did you buy these?", he said stuffing his mouth. "I- I made

them myself",I said trying to contain my giggles as a pink hue ran across Ayato's cheeks. " Umm

I have to go now", he said handing the box back to me. " Keep them, I have plenty more . If you

ever want some more just come ask , or if you just want to talk we can", I said blushing as his

face grew red. He smiled and walked out of my room, even though we just met...I think I like him.

xXx\The Next Day/xXx

I woke up to someone else in my bed. I tried to turn around but the person's arms kept me

there. Struggling to get free from the foreign embrace, "ten more minutes Kitten", a familiar

perverted voice said to me from behind. Is he seriously in my bed,"get off of me Laito-kun!"

"Aww, Kitten you're so mean to me", he said in a child-like voice. He let go of me and I turned

around to see a blushing vampire staring back at me . "Get out of here you perv", I said picking

up a pillow and hitting him with it. "Fine Kitten, I'll see you at the breakfast table",he said

leaving my room after blowing me a kiss. I sighed and got out of my bed, I went into the

bathroom and turned on

the water to take a bath and left back out to gather my materials that I would need for said

bath. Suddenly I heard a splash come from the bathroom, I went inside only to find Shu laying in

my tub fully clothed. "Shu-san, why are you in my tub with your clothes on., I asked him,

noticing my bad choice of words. He opened his eyes and spoke, "undress me then". I was

stunned at what he said. Suddenly I was pulled into the tub with the vampire.

"Shu what are you-", I was cut off by that familiar wet sensation on my neck. I watched out of

the corner of my eye as he bared his fangs and was about to bite me when suddenly someone

burst through the bathroom door. "Tch, I told you that I was going to be her first and now you

got her terrified. Come on Kana", he said picking my nearly paralyzed body up and out of the

tub, leaving his brother in the bathroom.

Instead of going into my room,we went to another

room down the hall from mines. "Where are w-we going ?", I asked Ayato while shivering a bit

in his arms. "Well first ,we're going to get you dried off. Then I want to show you something."

he said smiling down at me. We got to a door and he opened it and carried me inside. Sitting

me down on a large bed, he opened a closet and pulled out a towel and gave it to me.

"Thank you", I said taking the towel from his hand and started to dry myself off. He sat down on

the bed and watched as I dried my dirty-blonde hair. 'She looks just like Yuma. Tch it doesn't

matter, she's here...with me.', Ayato thought to himself as he watched Kana dry off.

"So why did you bring me in here, I don't think your girlfriend would approve of you bringing me

to your private room.", I said to the vampire gazing at me. "Tch, I don't care what she thinks ",

he said glaring at me. " Okay, well I think I'll leave now. Thank you for helping me out back

there.",I said getting up and walking towards the door. Before I could rech the door, Ayato

blocked my path. "Yours Truly did not give you permission to leave.", he said smirking at me.

I was pressed up agaist the wall by the stronger being. He leaned down and licked my neck

before looking into my eyes. I looked away from him and started to breathe heavy, I

already knew what was about to happen. "I'm sorry",Ayato whispered into my ear before biting

into my neck. I winced in pain as he began to gulp down my blood. He stopped suddenly

and pulled away from me ," You're blood is so sweet, it's better than chichinashi's.

It's so hot, so sweet,and so thick.",he said before biting me again. I hissed at the sharp

pain that entered my skin again. After a few moments later, he pulled away from me again.

He looked at me and I noticied a stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

I leaned in and licked the blood off of his face;his eyes widened. I instantly regreted my actios as

I savored the taste of my own blood. Almost immediately, Ayato captured my lips in a harsh

kiss which soon softend as I melted into the kiss. "A-Ayato-kun, you can't do this. What

about Yui-chan.", I said trying to catch my breath and avoid his ongoing affection.

"You taste like takoyaki, Kana-chan.", He' said kissing my brusied lips once more before

his smile turned into a scowl. "Tch, I can't believe I did watches my every move I

know she saw.", He said angrily before punching the wall beside my head.

xXx\Outside Ayato's Room/xXx

Yui was walking back to he room, when suddenly,she heard a small whimper and smelled blood.

Letting her vampiric senses take over, she let her nose take her to the blood. It was coming

from Ayato's room. Yui was about to walk into her boyfriend's room when she noticed

another scent in the room. "Kana",she said to herself. She cracked the door to a horrible sight,

Ayato was kissing the human girl and was enjoying it. Even when Kana pulled away from him he

kept kissing her. Ayato was cheating on Yui and didn't seem to care. Yui started to tear up

and soon said tears were rolling down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself

from being too loud with her sobbing. Yui didnt know what was happening, her emotion were

out of wack and she wanted revenge. She couldn't help but think about all the horrible things

that she could do to the weak mortal and to her boyfriend. "I could dismantle her peice

by peice. Leave her in the woods for the wolves to devour. Heh Heh, that would be great",

Yui stopped . Wht was she thinking these thoughts, what was happening to her. "You

finally figured it out my pet.", a voice siad in Yui's head. "You finally know that I'm not dead, I

am stull alive inside of you and now I will use you to tear apart this family and that

sorry excuse for a bride. Starting with Ayato, you will kill all of the Sakamaki brothers and take

over the mansion", the malicious voice said in her head causing her chest to hurt in that

familiar way it used to. Yui fell on the ground near her bedroom door. "Cordelia?", Yui said as

everyhting started to fade away. Soon everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3**

 **Sorry that I've been taking a while. I'm only 14 so I've been getting ready for my first year of high school and I've been having WiFi issues**

 **Anywayyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Reiji is better now but I tied him up in my basement for my own reasons . I might poison him**

 **Subaru: Yui keeps looking at me**

 **Me: shut up dobe, you'll give away secrets**

 **Subaru:Tch, like I care**

 **ON TO THE STORY NOWWWW**

The New Girl

Chapter 3

Makumi House

Yuma layed in his garden lost in thought as he popped a sugar cube into his mouth. He was

thinking about his life in the past, before everything changed.

 **xXx\Flashback /xXx**

 **4 years ago**

 **"Onii-san! Onii-san! , wake up it's my birthday ", Kana said jumping up and down on my**

 **bed. I opened my eyes to a pretty young girl with long dirty blonde hair,just like mine,**

 **wearing the biggest smile anyone could ever think of. I reached my hand under my pillow**

 **and pulled out a small purple box with two lockets inside. I gave the box to Kana and she was**

 **that she nearly fell off of the bed. She calmed down a bit and quickly opened the box and**

 **she froze. She picked up one of the lockets and opened it. A single tear rolled down her**

 **cheek. Inside of the locket was a picture of Kana and I and the words** _ **"Until we meet again"**_ **.**

 **She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, "Yuma what does this mean, are-are you leav-ing ?"**

 **I looked away from her, " I have to leave Kana but I'll see you again...one day."**

 **"One day", she yelled " what do you mean one day" Kana got off my bed and walked out**

 **of my room crying. I got up and packed my bags, I was to leave today with a powerful man**

 **named KarlHeinz Sakamaki. My father was in debt to the man and was on the run so he never**

 **payed him. I was 16 and my sister had just turned 14. We were very close and did everything**

 **together. I even shared my sugar cubes with her. I was contacted the day before her**

 **birthday by the man with the cold, dark eyes and he explained to me what happened with my**

 **father. He told me that I had to work for him or he would have to take all of my possesions**

 **and kill my family in tne process. I agreed to his terms and left with him on my sister's**

 **birthday. I soon found out that the man I left with was a vampire and he soon turned**

 **me into one. I promised to do his bidding for all eternity but when he dissapeared, I was**

 **left out on the streets. I was soon found by a few young boys. Ruki ,Azusa,and Kou,which**

 **soon became my adopted brothers. We were the Mukami's. I vowed to never go near my**

 **sister again, for both of our sakes.**

 **xXx\Flashback Over/xXx**

I was taken out of my thoughts by a raindrop. "Hm...rain", I said to myself as I got up off

of the ground. I began to walk towards the house but I was stopped, "Yu-ma ...why do...you

wear...that locket...and never take...it off?", I glared at the young vampire that had multiple

bandages and scars in different place. "Tch, Azusa I told you to stop asking me about this

locket!", I spat at him with immense anger. Completely ignoring his brother's words Azusa

spoke, "Who... is the ...girl in the ...photo with ...you , she ...looks just...like you",he said

slowly. I grabbed him by his neck and punched him as hard as I could, if he were human

the puch could have killed him. But Azusa was far from human, and he enjoyed the harsh

treatment from the older vampire. When Azusa was younger, he ws bullied and beaten.

Soon he began to get used to the beatings and wanted more to the point where he begged

people to hurt him. He started to feel pleasure from the beatings he was given and that

drove people away from him. He was alone. "Hit...me...again please.", Azusa said to me.

"No,Azusa I'm not going to hit you anymore.", I sighed. I thought for a while before

explaining everything to the masochistic vampire. "So ...I have an imoto?",Azusa

asked smiling at me. "Yes Azusa",I said not enjoying the conversation we

were having. "When...do...I ...meet her.",he said to me smirking.

"Never", and with that I went into the house and up to my room.' I couldn't face my

sister, she couldn't see what I have become', I thought to myself as I chewed on a

sugar cube.I had to go to school tonight so I rested my eyes.

 **Sakamaki House**

"Ayato, I whinned when his fist hit the wall, please stop you're scaring me!"

His face softened when he saw my tear-filled eyes. He backed away from me

and fell back on his bed. "I-I'm sorry Kana,I don't know how this even happened.",

he said putting his face in his hands. "Ayato, it's okay I am sure she will understand."

"No!",he exclaimed, "she won't", he said said in a softer voice as a tear rolled down his

cheek. Even though Ayato put up a bad boy front and pretended that nothing could hurt

him or his ego, he was really soft and hurt inside. He was finally showing his feelings and

tears continued to roll down his face. He was really crying ,for the first time in years

he was showing his true feelings. "I-I really m- messed up th-this time, I re-really

liked Yu-Yui",he said between sniffles. I held him and told him that everything

would be okay. Ayato really cared for Yui and he knew that she was outside his door.

"Ayato I-", I was cut off by his angry voice,"I have to go Kana and don't forget that we have

school tonight.",and with that said he left. I watched as he left his room,leaving me there to

think. After a moment,I left his room and walked down the hallway towards my room.I felt

like I was being watched so I decided to walk a bit slower to get a glimpse of my

pursurer. I kept walking then turned around quickly and saw a pink shirt and blonde hair.

"Yui?,Iasked,is that you?",I said peeking around a corner the figure ducked behind.

Suddenly I was pounced on by the immortal girl and I was dragged down the hallway

to her room by my hair. I tried to fight back but her strength was too much for me.

"Y-Yui,let me go that hurts",I wailed hoping someone ,maybe Ayato,would hear me.

She kept dragging me until I was thrown into her room. It was pink and smelledof vanilla.

She pinned me against the wall by my neck and brought her face close to mine. She licked

my neck and giggled."Now I see why the boys are so addicted to you,you're scent is

amazing. But why would you kiss my boyfriend?",she said tightening her grip on my neck.

"I-I can't breathe Yu-Yui",I said choking out my words as I began to lose consciousness.

"My name is Cordelia, Yui is no longer here. She is my host and does whatever I

tell her to do. With my guidence, Yui and I will be able to kill off these idiots,

starting with you.",She said biting down on my neck. "Ha ha ha aha ah haaa, you

know that's really cute.", I said as she pulled awy with a shocked expression.

"Wh-What are you talking about you brat?!",she said glaring at me and tightening

her grip even more. "I think it's really cute how you think killing me will solve your problem,

first by you killing me you will have to deal with Reiji and Shu, next if we both aren't

downstairs in the next 10 minutes then Ayato will surely come up here in search of us and he

will see those pretty green eyes of yours Cordelia. Lastly, I looked down at her, your grip on

my neck won't do anything . I'm not human sweetheart.",I giggled out.

 **Sorry it's so short guys I just wanted to destroy your minds with this cliffhanger.**

 **I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **UNTIL THE MORROW MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE DEMONS**

 **REVIEW PLEASE _**


End file.
